guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Error
Been meaning to make one of these for a while, nice one — Skuld 07:22, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I've had it in mind for ages, too. Somehow this morning I remembered and got going. Been browsing tech support forums all day for additional information. Feel free to chime in. :) -- 08:19, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Very nice. Deserves some linkage, so it wont be forgotten. --Xeeron 09:47, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Looks like guru had the same idea on the same day link :) — Skuld 15:34, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :Added code 011, not sure what, if any sort order you had in mind, so I just stuck it at the bottom of the table. --Rainith 04:02, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :Added Code 050, seems to be a rare one, unfortunatly I seem to have it, if anyone knows how to fix it, please add it. Darq 08:18, 22 September 2006 (CDT) code 141 got this one today at the completion of the nightfall event, I was using one of the freebee accounts. "Your play time has ended. To continue playing, please purchase Guild Wars. See www.guildwars.com for more information. (Code = 141)." Cosyfiep 17:24, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I tried buying an additional character slot and it says, "Product distribution failed (Code=1751126)".. I don't know what this means but it's bugging me. Err 004 A friend of mine has got 2 computers. He's able to log in on one computer. On the other, he's getting 004 now (it worked some minutes ago). They're connected via the same router. 004 is a server problem, right? ;) -- numma_cway 10:24, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :It was because the game wasn't up to date. They should make a better error message for that. -- numma_cway 11:58, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Err 013 This error occurred when my cable ISP had a local node problem with upload frequency going off-limits (I couldn't torrent either). They confirmed the local problem as soon as I called and no more errors were seen after the fault was cleared. So it's not always an ArenaNet server error. --RNFR 08:30, 14 December 2006 (CST) Reformat table Anyone care to reformat the table somehow? It's kind of hard to find what you want without a browser search given that the codes aren't sorted because the last column is used to group similar codes together. --Fyren 18:59, 30 December 2006 (CST) 059? "You have been playing for 2 days. Please take a break." Need I say more? Error 059 does not exist, unless it's a special pre-searing only error, which would be a strange feature indeed. Kingrames 14:19, 3 January 2007 (CST) :It exists. The in game warning resets only when you close the client. 059 is for time spent logged in. --Fyren 03:19, 9 January 2007 (CST) Repairing Data Archive Does anyone have any information regading this? My copy of guildwars hasn't crashed or otherwise shown any problems, it just started this (long) process when I opened it all of a sudden... I am curious as to weather this may be virus or disc related. I would think it is from a corrupt sector in the data... I was just wondering if anyone had any more info on it. :Probably something went wrong when you shut down the PC, I don't think its anything to worry about — Skuld 10:49, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Repairing Data Archive usually happens to me after my PC frooze or crashed out with bluescreen so I had to do a hard reset / reboot. It's annoying, because the repair takes well over 15 minutes on my slow old PC, but other than the time there is nothing to worry about. -- 02:28, 9 January 2007 (CST) I got this error today when I went to start up the game. It took forever to run through the "repair" screen and as soon as it looked as if it was done my computer blue screened. I restarted and ran GW again and it did the same thing followed by yet another blue screen. Anyone know an easy fix for this before I un-install/re-install Guild Wars?--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 17:31, 26 February 2007 (CST) Err 010 I am accurately able to achieve this error by salvaging items "faster" than the GW server can process them. Any time I'm lagging in the yellow or red (as per the handy new "connection dot"), if I attempt to rapidly Salvage or Expert Salvage (doesn't work for Identify apparently) several items I usually get an Err 010. It gives me a simple disconnect and when I reconnect, I'm back wherever I was (due to the new reconnect feature); also, the item(s) I was attempting to salvage are untouched. Anyone else able to do this? Entropy 01:39, 9 January 2007 (CST) :That's mighty weird. I'm impressed. -- 02:26, 9 January 2007 (CST) Order Should these be listed in order of the code number? Aleast a few aren't, even if those which should stick together are counted by the lowest code from those bunched together. -- (talk) 02:30, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Reformat_table. --Fyren 03:18, 9 January 2007 (CST) Critical Error I've had an error about 3 times now, when I get a popup saying "Disk Full!" and my Guild Wars closes, but my character doesn't apparently log out - Anyone know what this is? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 88.105.148.127 ( ) }. :Well, probably your hard drive is full. The character will log out in a minute or two after an error. -- (talk) 05:46, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Btw, which error code is that? The article seems to be missing it. -- (talk) 05:47, 13 January 2007 (CST) there is no error code, his client crashes, and there is a debug window, stating his HD is full. You can get this problem on a FAT32 volume if the gw.dat file exedes 4GB. This will register as a disk full error, as there is no "file too big" error in windows. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.70.9.103 ( ) }. :Ah. Thanks for explaining me and helping him at th esame time. :) -- (talk) 05:01, 14 January 2007 (CST) Thanks for this ^^ :: This isn't a pleasent one to cure. The only way I've found is to get a new .dat file. This can either be done by deleteing your existing .dat file and running GW. (maybe with -image if you don't want to wait for zones to load). or (slightly less painfull there is a reinstall option on the GW install disc, use the most recent one you have. This will reduce the amount you need to download. :: Anyone found a better solution? --JP 10:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::And after another campaign or two the only real client-side solution would be to switch to NTFS. Although it may be possible (depending on how the game is coded) for ANet to use multiple dat files under the 4 gig limit in a future patch. -- Gordon Ecker 19:42, 15 February 2007 (CST)